


Runner

by Sapphirethief



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spark Bond, Sparkmate, hurt Barricade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wars finally over when the Autobots run across an injured Barricade. Only he doesn't remember the War or ever being Barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barricade?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Ok, so this one is just me writing it this time. So please let me know what you think! It's my first Transformers story but there's just not enough Barricade love out there!

Runner’s optics blinked on as he let out a grown. His whole frame felt as if it might fall apart any moment. That wasn’t the most pressing matter though. No, that would be the strange bots pointing their weapons at him. He checked his systems to see if he could make a break for it but it showed he was barely functioning as is. In fact as it was he was trapped in his Alt mode. He looked over those who surrounded him and froze. What the fuck was that little squishy thing by the yellow bot? As the bot noticed Runner’s gaze it stepped in front of the squishy. The one he had already named Big Guns took a threatening step forward.

“One wrong move ‘Con and I’ll blow your spark out of your chest,” Big Guns growled.

“Stand down, Ironhide.”

That’s when Optimus Prime stepped forwards. Well, shit, he must have done something pretty bad if it called for Prime to be here, but wait, if that was the case where was Prowl? Panic ran through his circuits at the thought of what might have happened to Prowl. He revved his engine setting the other bots on edge.

“We didn’t come here to fight you, Barricade. The war’s over. It’s time the fighting stops.”

What the hell was Prime blabbing on about!? War, fighting? Well that would explain the damage he had taken but that just worried him more. Prowl was Prime’s second. That might as well paint a bull’s eye on him and he would be here if he could be. He could be super overprotective sometimes.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about and I don’t give a shit about this Barricade! Now someone tell me where Prowl is.”

Everyone else seemed to freeze making him growl in frustration.

“You don’t know who Barricade is?” asked Prime.

“This is a trap, Optimus!” shouted Big Guns.

Prime turned to a bot on his left. Runner could tell it was a Medic and for reasons unknown to him it sent shivers through him. Something in his systems was trying to tell him Medics couldn’t be trusted.

“He’s taken considerable damage. It’s possible it scrambled or even wiped his memory banks. I would need to scan him more thoroughly to know for sure.”

“No I don’t know who this Barricade is and you can keep your grimy scanners off me until I know where Prowl is.”

“Barricade is the designation we know you by and you keep asking for Prowl, why?”

He was Barricade? It did sound familiar but that couldn’t be. Why would he change his designation?

“No, my designation is Runner not Barricade. If I tell you will you tell me where he is?”

“Runner?” questioned the Yellow bot.

“If you mean no harm then yes I will.”

He bristled at the accusation that he might be willing to hurt Prowl. Before he could say anything Big Guns began to argue. He seemed really easy to riel up.

“Optimus! He’s a ‘Con!”

“The war is over, Ironhide. We are all Cybertrons and it is time we came together again.”

“I don’t know what a ‘Con is but I would never hurt Prowl. He’s my older Brother and…sparkmate.”

A deep hush settled over the group. Family was important to most Cybertrons but Sparkmates were something much more. They were your other half. Literally carrying half your spark with them.

“What’s a Sparkmate?”

The squishy had peeked around the Yellow bot but wouldn’t look at Runner directly. The others seemed to flounder for an answer before the Medic finally spoke up.

“I suppose a human equivalent would be Soulmate.”

The squishy’s mouth gapped open and it seemed to spasm franticly about. It went an unhealthy shade of red as well. He was gradually picking up info left in his banks and on the soundwaves. They were currently on Earth and the squishies were called humans.

“Didn’t he just say they’re Brothers though!?”

“That means nothing to our race, Sam. Sparkmates carry the other half of our Sparks regardless of their relation to us.”

“You said you would tell me.”

“And so I will. I think however I should tell you a bit of the situation first.”

His system was blinking warning after warning at him but he ignored it. First he had to figure out where Prowl was and if he was ok.

“Fine but make it quick.”

So Prime with interjections from the others explained the war to him. From the start up to how they made it to Earth and stopped the war. It was more than a little unnerving that he had apparently fought in a war he couldn’t remember.

“For reasons unknown to us you became a Decepticon under the designation Barricade.”

“Prowl…was he..”

“He’s an Autobot.”

That meant they had fought on different sides! But why? If only he could remember his reasons. Had he ever fought against his Mate? Had he hurt him before? It came as cold relief as a robotic voice stated matter of factly that he would be going into stasis lock. Then everything went black. His last thought being he still hadn’t figured out where Prowl was.


	2. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl feels Barricade slip into stasis lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's so short but it's really hard to write for Prowl for some reason.

                Prowl woke from stasis with sudden dread. His team had heard Prime’s message and were heading towards Earth. The journey was long however so they had all went into stasis for rest. He could feel his Mate go into stasis lock and cried out in his dismay, awakening his team.

                “Barricade!”

                He hadn’t seen his Mate for far too long. Ever since they had chosen different sides it had made it harder to have a moment alone together. It didn’t lessen his love for his brother though. So knowing his Mate, his little brother, had been injured to the point of stasis lock was crippling. He knew it was in vain but he still tried to reach through their bond to him. The moment Runner became Barricade he had shut Prowl out. He didn’t know the reasons behind his Brother’s choice of sides nor the change in his designation, but he had hoped after the war ended Barricade would open back up to him. Now the war ended. Only Prowl was in danger of losing Barricade and he was light years away from being able to do anything about it.

                “Prowl, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

                He barely registered Smokescreen’s voice, until the bot nearly shoved him off course trying to lay a concerned hand on him. He looked to his team. Smokescreen was the closest to him. A little behind and to the side was Wheeljack. Ratchet was sure to be pleased to see him again. Bringing up the rear was Inferno. The three bots all looked to him in worry.

                “We must hurry. Barricade…my Brother…Mate…He’s hurt.”

                By the looks he knew he had shocked them. Not many knew he had found his Sparkmate. He could still remember the day his Creators had brought him to meet his Brother. How to the surprise of all, their sparks had bound themselves together. His Brother, then known as Runner, had been a ball of sunshine. Many things had happened, had changed since then. As the three bots nodded and turned on their boosters, great affection warmed him. He was lucky he had such great comrades. He quickly checked his systems before turning on his own boosters and plotting the quickest route to Earth. Not that difficult a job with the help of his tactical computer. He sent a quick message out letting Optimus know they were making a quicker journey towards Earth and it would be quicker. It also would be much harder on their systems however.

                ‘Please let Optimus find Barricade,’ Prowl prayed.

                He would just have to trust that Optimus would find and then look after Barricade.

                For a moment Runner could have sworn he heard Prowls voice in the darkness.

                ‘Prowl..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Also next chapter shall be back with Barricade on Earth!


	3. Unexpected events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical scans, Questions, and red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you who have left kudos. Also a big thank you to TimberWolf who left a comment on both chapters for me!

                He was floating in a never ending darkness. There was no way to tell how long he had been there but it felt like forever.

                *Static*

                “Runner…love..”

                *Static*

                “Found…Earth…Cube…Find…”

                *Static*

                “Megatron…Frenzy…ladysman127…”

                There were flashes of almost memories. So close but to fleeting to be able to grasp it fully. Instead he only got bits and pieces all jumbled together.

                *Static*

                “You shall be Barricade from now on.”

                “Yes, my Lord.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The moment Barricade off lined Ratchet was at his side. Stasis lock was a serious problem, much like going into a coma for humans. It only happened when a Bot had sustained enough damage to be in danger of off lining permanently or their spark was in danger. He started to scan him to see the extent of his injuries.

                “Ratchet?” questioned Optimus.

                Optimus still stood before Barricade but was ready for whatever instruction Ratchet would give. Ironhide was still on guard in case it was a trap but knew better than to get in the Medics way. Sam came fully from behind Bee. He had seen Cybertrons die before in the battle but he had never heard of stasis lock before.

                “Bee, what’s going on? What’s stasis lock?”

                “It’s our version of a coma. It only happens if we’ve been seriously damaged or our spark is in danger.”

                Sam’s eyes widened and he glanced back at the banged up cop car. He was still terrified of the ‘Con but he couldn’t help feeling sympathy.

                “I wonder how he got hurt this bad?”

                Sam didn’t realize he voiced that out loud until all the Bot’s besides Ratchet turned towards him.

                “What do you mean, Sam?” asked Optimus.

                “It’s just…I didn’t see him at Mission City or at the desert. So if he didn’t get his injuries during those battles…where’d they come from?”

                At the shocked looks he had to assume they hadn’t thought of that or at the sputtering from Ironhide may not even have noticed Barricade’s absence during those battles.

                “No time for that! We need to get him to my med-bay. I don’t have what I need to help him here.”

                “Are you kidding me!? Now we’re taking a ‘Con to our base?”

                Without a word both Optimus and Bumblebee went to help Ratchet hook Barricade up for transport. They tried to be careful but the amount of damage made it difficult. Every squeak or rattle made them flinch. As this was happening Sam radioed the Base to let them know what was going on. When they had picked up a ‘Cons signal earlier that day they hadn’t been expecting this. He also made sure to call Mikaela. Even though they were no longer dating she was still part of the team. Finally they had him all hooked up and Bee drove over to him in his Alt mode. He quickly got in and they raced off.

                “So…who’s Prowl?”

                “He’s Optimus’ second and the best tactician out of all of Cybertron. He has a funny glitch though.”

                “What kind of glitch?”

                “Sometimes if something doesn’t make sense he’ll off line. It’s never been a problem and it doesn’t last long. The twins like to give him problems though.”

                “Did he ever talk abouthis sparkmate or brother?”

                “I didn’t know him that well but to my knowledge no. I didn’t know he had found his sparkmate and if he talked about his family it never got back to me.”

                “Do we actually know where he is? I mean we told him we did so I was just…”

                “Yes, Sam. I got a message saying Prowl with a team of three were on their way but they were rather far out still.” replied Optimus.

                Unbeknownst to the Autobots they were being watched by a pair of red eyes. The Decepticon  hide in the shadows with a wicked grin splayed upon it’s faceplate.

                “Oh Barricade, you should know it’s not that easy to get away from me. This chase shall be fun though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Also if you have anything you really want to see in this fic. Can any of you guess who the red eyes belong to?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
